


the other side

by Banana_Uyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little comfort, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Promise I Didn't Do This On Purpose, I Will Link The Video In Notes, I Wrote This Instead Of Doing My Homework And Sleeping And Eating, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspirational Piece, Masterpiece, Multi, My First ATEEZ Fanfiction, No Smut, Plot Twists, So Much Happens In So Little Time, Teen Angst, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You might hate Yeonjun and Hyunjin a little after this, angst and hurt, barely any, so much happens, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Uyu/pseuds/Banana_Uyu
Summary: “The seventeen year old student, Choi Soobin, is still missing. The police have been searching for him for six months without finding any clues of his whereabouts.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin/Choi Soobin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Scene One, Act One

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is from a youtube video that i found. you guys have to watch it because there are so many twists and turns that i might not be able to catch with just writing.
> 
> Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV0PbciBnFw&list=PLCSsOrFEabRRoOB_WyTl8L1TMEmcdCLTJ&index=9&t=76s
> 
> This has been in the works for awhile. The updates may be a little slow, but I'm aiming to post every week. Please bare with me and enjoy.

_“The seventeen year old student, Choi Soobin, is still missing. The police have been searching for him for six months without finding any clues of his whereabouts.”_

* * *

The five friends sit together on the cramped couch. All is well. Soobin chews on his gum happily, blowing a huge bubble. Yeonjun, ever so playful, decides that it’s the perfect moment to pop the bubble. Soobin looked at the offender, a glare on his face, but playfulness in his eyes. That’s when Soobin decides that it’s the perfect time to throw a strawberry at the older.

Soobin grabs one from the bowl that they are all sharing and throws it at Yeonjun, laughing at his caught off expression. Yeonjun retaliates, picking a strawberry up and thrusting it into the purple-haired’s face.

A food fight then ensues.

* * *

“Are you okay, Yeonjun?” Yeonjun looks up to see Beomgyu standing in front of him, a worried expression covering his face. Yeonjun shrugs. Ever since Soobin went missing, he didn’t know what he was anymore. Was he okay?

“No.” He answers finally. Beomgyu’s shoulders slump. He had been expecting that answer, but still.

San walks over to join the two, joining the conversation. “He’ll come back. I know he will.”

Yeonjun chuckles at the enthusiasm, but it holds no emotion. “It’s been six months. He’s gone.” San shakes his head. “My little brother wouldn’t just leave like that… He wouldn’t...” San trails off, tears threatening to spill. “Would he?”

“Of course not!” Yunho, who had been listening to the conversation, joins the three boys. “He’ll come back.” Yunho hugs San tightly, before he has a chance to disagree, and continues. “We all miss him, but we can’t let this tear us apart. Would Soobin want that?”

Three head shakes answer the question. “So let’s stay optimistic, yeah?” A small pause. “For Soobin.”

  
That’s the agreement they all make: _F_ _or Soobin_.

* * *

“Yeonjun.” They are sitting on the rooftop, their lunches left to the side. Soobin stares up at the blue sky, Yeonjun staring at his friend, his crush. The blue-haired almost misses his name being called, but hastily answers before Soobin asks his name again. “What?”

“I fell in love with someone.” Soobin directs his attention from the clear sky to his friend beside, observing his reaction. Yeonjun’s face is plain, a small smile gracing his features, but inside his heart is beating fast and he is beginning to struggle with breathing.

Yeonjun barely chokes out the question as Soobin goes back to looking at the sky. “Who are they?” Soobin continues to look up to the sky, but at that moment, a blush decides to dust his face, and Yeonjun can’t help, but wonder what - _who_ \- put it there. “I can’t say.”

“I’m your best friend. I won’t judge.” Contrary to his statement, hope sparks in Yeonjun. _If Soobin won’t tell him, does that mean that it’s him?_

He finds out two days later.

It was raining, but Yeonjun had gone to the convenience store on his way home to get some snacks for himself and his brother, Beomgyu. Just as he is leaving, umbrella ready to cover him, he sees Soobin, standing by himself at the road crossing. However, just as he is about to call to him, Soobin runs.

Not to Yeonjun, no. To another male, that has just crossed the street. When Yeonjun catches a better glimpse of him, he sees that it is Hyunjin that Soobin is chasing after. Yeonjun watches as the younger shouts, “Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin turns and sees Soobin running to him and stops so that he can catch up. Yeonjun knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he can’t help but wonder why Soobin is in a neighbourhood nowhere near his home. “Bin, what’s up?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention all day.” From Yeonjun’s view, he can see Soobin’s cheeks redden as he talks. “I wanted to give this to you.”

The blue-haired boy watches as the younger pulls out a wrapped box from his rucksack. He gives it to the raven-haired boy standing in front of him. The older opens it and Soobin waits for his reaction. Hyunjin opens the box to see a small necklace. A small silver heart sits in the middle. Hyunjin smiles.

“Thank you, Soobin.” Soobin’s cheeks turn even more red, if possible.

“I fell in love with you, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin is surprised. It’s obvious to Yeonjun from the way his eyes widen, but a blush is also on his cheeks and that’s when Yeonjun knows that his crush, his Soobin is gone. Soobin no longer needs him. He hoists up his umbrella and walks away. It’s good in a way.

Because he ended up missing the moment the two share a kiss.


	2. Scene One, Act Two

_ “I want my brother back!” _

* * *

Hongjoong sits with San, who is asleep on the couch, gazing out the window. The sun is rising and the orange hue of its rays slither into the room. Hongjoong doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to help San and he doesn’t know how to find Soobin.

The sun shines in his eyes and Hongjoong closes them, not wanting his eyes to hurt. When he opens them again though, a man stands in front of him. He is dressed in black from head to toe, but the main thing Hongjoong notices is the black fedora he wore on his head and the black mask covering half his face. Hongjoong rises from the couch, waking San in the process

“Who are you?” San doesn’t doesn’t expect an answer, but they receive one almost instantly.

“I know where Soobin is.”

Time stops. San doesn’t know what to say. He stares at the man in the fedora. The man holds out a golden hourglass, placing it on the table. He turns to leave, but San grabs his wrist, spinning him around. “Where is he? Where is my little brother?”

Hongjoong reaches for the hourglass from its place on the table. He can hear San screaming at Fedora man to tell him where his brother is, but it is all in vain. The man turns to look at the two boys, smiling behind his jet black mask. He says one thing before disappearing.

“He’s on the other side.”

* * *

“I’m doing it, hyung! Look!” Soobin, ten years old, rides around the small circle that his brother had marked out. San, twelve years old, smiled widely as he watched his little brother, ride happily, smiling as he spun round and round on the bicycle.

“Be care-” Before San has a chance to warn Soobin about going in circles, the auburn-haired falls. The bike crashed to the ground. San runs to the boy on the floor. However when he helps the younger up, he smiles.

“Soobin, are you okay?”

Soobin only smiles. San is confused until Soobin explains why. “I have the full experience now!” He says, throwing his hands into the arm and almost whacking San in the process. “I’ve learned how to ride and I’ve fallen while trying. I’ve completed my checklist.”

San laughed, hard and heavy, because his brother is just that funny. He made his decision then; that he will always protect Soobin.

No matter what.

* * *

When Soobin had first gone missing, San had been the first to notice. He ran all the way to the police station, straight to the officer he was closest to. When San caught sight of the man, he called out to him. “Seonghwa!” Said man turned to see a distraught San on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong? What happened?” His friend needs help, so that’s what he is going to do - help him.

“I- Soobin- He- I-'' San was breathing heavily. He barely choked out the words. “Missing.” Seonghwa stops for a moment, piecing together the words, or rather information, San had just thrown at him. “Soobin is missing?” San can only nod, tears streaming down his red face.

Seonghwa wasted no time in locating his empty desk and starting up a missing person’s report. San sits alone on a chair, waiting hoping to get a call from home, or school, or a friend, telling him that Soobin is safe, but it never comes.

  
San had only one thing that circled his head.  _ I failed Soobin. I failed my brother. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	3. Scene Two, Act One

Chan, Jisung and Seungmin were walking together from school that day. It made sense since they were all neighbours in the same apartment complex. They hadn’t known Soobin was missing. The three made their way into the elevator, too tired to use the stairs after their twenty-minute walk from school. 

Once inside, Jisung asks, “Do you guys want to come over? My dad is making cheese tteokbokki.” Chan and Seungmin whip their heads around. Everyone loves Jisung’s dad’s cheese tteokbokki and no one says no to the offer if they know what’s good for them.

Chan and Seungmin nod their heads rapidly. Jisung just smiles. “Is that even a question?” Seungmin says. “You know everyone loves it.” They all laugh together, happy. Then the elevator falls.

* * *

Chan opened his eyes. His other friends joined him in consciousness. “What was that?!” Jisung whispers. Chan doesn’t know how to respond, instead he goes to the doors of the elevator and pushes them open. Seungmin, when he realises what Chan is doing, goes to help. They both push open the door of the elevator, revealing an empty grey hallway.

The hallway is covered in moss, dust and broken shards of glass, scattered around the room. Seungmin steps out of the elevator. Jisung is close by him, grabbing the younger’s hand for reassurance that he is safe. The brown-haired doesn’t say a word as the oldest tightens his grip.

Chan walks ahead. Trying to figure out a way of finding an exit. “Where are we?” Jisung asks. He tugs Seungmin impossibly closer as the trio advance further through the dark hallway.

Jisung’s question goes unanswered by the other two friends until another voice echoes in the hallway. “You’re in the other side.” Jisung jumps and clings to Seungmin even more than before. Chan holds up his arm, protectively, trying to keep his dongsaengs - and friends - safe. “Who are you?”

The voice chuckles and then a boy comes into view in front of them. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just answering the question.” He holds out a hand to Chan so he can shake it. “My name is Felix. My friends call me Lix though and since you’re going to be here for awhile, you are now my friends!”

Jisung and Seungmin share a glance of pure confusion while Chan scoffs and steps closer to his friends. “How do we know we can trust you?” Felix smiles. “You don’t.” Chan raises an eyebrow at that, but lets the other continue.

“But we both know that you don’t know your way around here and someone needs to help you.” Felix smiles. Chan doesn’t want to admit it, but the boy standing in front of him was right. Chan was sceptical of Felix though. He glanced at his friends behind him. Seungmin gave the older a quizzical look and Jisung shook his head, not wanting to trust the unknown person standing before them.

“Fine.” Chan breathed out. Felix gave him a wide grin. “Great! Let’s get you somewhere to stay then. Follow me.” Chan grabbed Seungmin’s hand, pulling him close so that they wouldn’t get separated.

Felix led the trio of friends out from the hallway. It was dark out - that had been the first thing Chan had noticed. Though, it didn’t matter how dark it was as the whole place -  _ was it a city? _ \- was lit up with street lights, traffic lights and anything in between. Chan saw streets and bus stops and the place seemed like a normal city. Except for the one thing.

There was no one else there. The city area was devoid of human life besides the four boys that walked through it.  _ Strange _ , Chan thought. That is when Jisung decided to pipe up, stepping out of his shell a little. “What’s the other side?”

Felix looks over his shoulder, chuckles breathily and answers, “I’ll answer any questions you may have when we get to HQ.” He continues to walk leading them through the streets. “For now though, I suggest you just keep walking.”

The three friends watched as they passed different buildings - tall ones, small ones, little shops and cafes and giant corporate buildings that loomed over them. That’s when they knew.

They weren’t going home any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	4. Scene Two, Act Two

_ "We have to find him." _

* * *

Ever since Choi Soobin went missing, the once five friends were now four. With the news of their bestest friend missing, they searched everywhere. It was strange in a way. Soobin's favourite childhood game was hide and seek. And because of that information, his friends hoped that was the case; he was just hiding, playing around trying to scare them. They knew it was a false sense of security, but they clung to it anyway.

Out of the friends, Yeonjun was hit the hardest. His best friend, his crush had gone missing. He confided in Soobin with things that he didn't tell the other three, with things that shouldn't be shared with more than one person. Yeonjun was worried. For his friends, his best friend and himself.

What if Soobin wasn't found? What then? How did the universe expect him to survive with Choi Soobin in his presence at least once everyday. Yeonjun couldn't even think about that.

Not that he had much time with Soobin anyway. Once Soobin and Hyunjin had started dating, Yeonjun distanced himself from Soobin a little, trying to heal his broken heart. It didn't stop it from hurting though, when Hyunjin and Soobin laughed together at an inside joke, or when they held hands and walked around, or when they whispered in each other's ears and giggled to themselves.

Yes; Yeonjun was jealous, but who wouldn't be in his shoes?

* * *

The swimming building. That was the only place that they hadn't checked. It made sense to not check there first. Soobin despised water with a passion. He had never liked swimming and always found ways to get himself out of the lessons.

"Do you really think hyung would hide here?" It was Taehyun that had asked. Always thinking, wiser than the average 17 year old. "I mean it would make sense since we know he doesn't like water so he can hide here and not be found, but at the same time…"

"He hates water." Beomgyu finished off the younger's sentence, nodding in agreement. "I agree. Soobin hyung wouldn't hide in here."

"We have to look! If it's to find him, we have to look!" Kai states, already opening the door. He was the closest to Soobin - after Yeonjun  _ of course _ \- and saw Soobin as an older brother. Being the youngest in a friendship group was hard, but Soobin had made it easier for him and now his comfort is missing so if it meant he would get to see his hyung again, Kai would look through the depths of the earth.

The four walked into the pool area. It was empty. And quiet. You could hear a pin - no  _ a hair _ \- drop. The only sound they could hear was the pool. The water shifting and swaying, never staying in one place. They split up looking around in corners and behind walls.

The blue-haired turned away. He went to help Taehyun move the board used for swim meets. "We'll find him." Taehyun tries to reassure the older. Yeonjun can only manage a smile at the younger as they push the board.

Nothing.

Yeonjun was losing hope. Soobin was gone. "Look!" Beomgyu shouts from the other side of the pool. Taehyun and Yeonjun turn their heads to see Beomgyu climbing into the pool. "What are you doing?" the blonde asks. Beomgyu points under the water and Yeonjun and Taehyun walk over to him and Kai. Taehyun follows Beomgyu's line of sight. There is a yellow door. It shines brightly under the water. It was almost  _ enchanting _ . The bright glow pulled them to the pool like some invisible force.

They all climb in. The door beckoning them towards it, calling their names. Beomgyu opens the door and jumps in. Kai and Taehyun follow after him. Yeonjun stays back. He doesn’t want to go in, something in the back of his mind told him it was a bad idea. But before he could back out, the pool warps and water is vacuumed into the door.

And Yeonjun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	5. Scene Two, Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. My writer's block decided to hit me hard on the head and I was struggling to write for this story. I hope this is good. I think it isn't as good as the other chapters, but I hope it is enjoyable.

_ “He’s alive!” _

* * *

The boys end up outside a building. They don’t know how they got there. They don’t know what happened between going through the door and standing outside the building. It was big, blending in with the other tall, daunting structures. Except, this had a certain aura around it that pulled the boys toward it, much like the yellow door in the school swimming pool.

“Whe- Where are we?” Taehyun held onto a shaking Kai.

“I don’t know.” It was Beomgyu that replied to the unanswered question. “Kai. You need to stay calm.” Kai took a deep breath, relaxing a little when the air flew back into his airways.

“Let’s go inside. maybe we can find some answers, instead of standing out here in the cold.” Yeonjun stood in front of the other three, trying to keep his cool. He was the oldest; he needed to stay rational. He led the way through the front doors, turning on his phone flashlight. The others followed, hesitantly and reluctantly, but they followed.

They walked through the halls, looking inside rooms and halls, but they were all empty. Nothing could be seen. And from the dust, the boys guessed that it had been a few months, if not years since someone had stepped foot inside this building.

The boys look for a while until they find a slither of light poking out from one of the rooms at the end of one of the many corridors. They slow as they get closer. “Should we knock?” Kai asks as he steps closer to Taehyun and Beomgyu in an attempt to hide himself.

The four friends stand in front of the door. Yeonjun’s hesitant hand hovered over the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and opens it.

* * *

“-bin! It’s Soobin! He’s alive!” Kai is held back by the others as he tries to run to his friend. Beomgyu shushes the overexcited younger. Taehyun steps forward. It’s true, Soobin is alive, but he doesn’t look good.

The auburn-haired is tied to a post of a tattered single bed in a corner of the room, his skin is deathly pale. But he was _ breathing _ and that was what mattered. “Kai. Stay with Beomgyu hyung.” Kai warily steps close to Beomgyu without protest. Not that Yeonjun’s voice left any room for argument. Taehyun and Yeonjun advance towards the unconscious boy.

“Soobin.” Yeonjun lightly shakes him. Soobin stirs with the first shake. He gains awareness quite quickly, sitting up and looking around. Yeonjun reaches behind the younger to untie him. “...Yeonjun?” Soobin’s eyes widened in disbelief.

The others all smile instantly. Soobin is alive. He was alive. He’s alive. And to them that’s all they cared about. _That’s what mattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	6. Scene Three, Act One

_ "Soobin?" _

* * *

_ “They found a body near the Han River!” _

_ “Who’s body?” _

_ “...Choi San.” _

* * *

_ Soobin was devastated. His brother was dead. What was he going to do? How would he carry on? Why had he done it? Questions spurred around Soobin’s head as he looked around San’s room, searching for answers. _

_ It wasn’t that hard. All he needed to do was find a note. Something that showed Soobin why his older brother, his San, had decided to end it all. To give himself the ultimate punishment. _

_ Soobin searched and that’s when he found. _

* * *

_ He ran as fast as legs could take him. Yeonjun would know what to do. Yeonjun. He needs Yeonjun. Soobin doesn’t wait to take a break. He runs until he finds Yeonjun, standing on that little hill they loved all those years ago. _

_ His back is turned, but Soobin knows. Of course it’s Yeonjun! How could it not be? So he calls out. “Yeonjun!” He shouts, but the older boy doesn’t seem to hear him. He calls out again. Louder, more powerful. _

_ “Yeonjun! I found San’s diary.” _

_ Soobin walks closer, edging towards his friend, his best friend, but no reply or acknowledgement is shown. Yeonjun’s back still faces the auburn-haired boy. Soobin frowns. His excitement from finding something his brother left behind was slowly leaving him, replaced with concern as to why Yeonjun hadn’t replied to him yet. _

_ “Yeonjun?” _

_ That’s when the older turns around. Blood courses down the left side of his head and when Soobin meets his eyes, they look...lifeless. Soobin startles. Falling back, dropping the diary in the process. Then… _

* * *

Soobin awakes. He sits in a room, his back resting against the mirrors. His friends are there. They found him.  _ It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dre- _

“Soobin?”

Beomgyu is recording on his phone, when Soobin makes eye contact with him. The auburn-haired doesn’t answer straight away. Instead, he looks around the room, Yeonjun and Kai seem to be going through a dance. Taehyun is sitting on a bench alone, listening to his music. And back to Beomgyu, recording on his phone.

Soobin looks out the window. Something passes his eye and he glances back again only for it to be gone. He rubs his eyes, he  _ must _ be tired. Beomgyu stalks off to film Yeonjun and Kai. Both of them still engrossed in their dance.

He looked out the window again, standing up and walking closer. _I’m dreaming._ _I’m dreaming._ _I’m dreaming._ _I’m dre-_

“What happened, Soobin?” 

He saw a boy, running through the wood behind the building. He kept tripping, trying to get away from someone, something. It wasn’t until the boy turned around and Soobin caught sight of his face.

“It’s San.”

Soobin walks to the opposite side of the room, the door standing open, beckoning him. He passes Taehyun, barely awake, still listening to his music. Beomgyu is still filming Yeonjun and Kai -  _ how long is this dance? _ \- and Soobin ignores it all. He opens the door a little wider.

The corridor is empty. Only the small elevator at the end of it is visible. Soobin turns to look at the window again, but he hears the elevator and whips his head back around. The elevator opens, nothing inside, but Soobin hears the voice. He swears he hears the voice.

“Help me, Soobin.” He knows it’s San’s voice. That’s when the lights flicker. And the room shakes. And Soobin sees San. He  _ sees _ his brother and he follows him. No hesitation. Because  _ why _ is his brother here,  _ why _ does he need help?

Kai follows Soobin to the door, to the warp he had willingly jumped into. “Soobin!” is all he calls before pushing forward and following the older.

* * *

It hadn’t meant to turn into a fight. Mingi hadn’t meant to go that far, to get Jongho involved. To make San  _ killed _ .

Mingi had been  _ sceptical _ of San when he came to their hideout in hysterics about Soobin’s disappearance. He had been  _ sceptical _ after two weeks and they still hadn’t found the lost boy. He had still been  _ sceptical _ after San had told him about the argument he and Soobin had had just before he went missing.

So Mingi did the most rational thing, he reported it to the authorities. He did what he thought was right. And when San found out that the red-haired had roped Jongho into it, he snapped.

They were all in the den when it happened. San had come back from the police station and went straight for Mingi. “You’re a traitor!”

He punched the red-haired, anger flowing through his whole body. He shoves Jongho too. Then he turns to Hongjoong, pointing at Mingi who is on the ground, holding a hand to his bloodied mouth. “He is the one that betrayed us to the police!” Hongjoong looked at Mingi, who had just gotten up.

“Mingi is it true?” Mingi looked at the ground, he didn’t say anything. The other burst at that.

* * *

_ “Stay with me, Soobin. I’m sorry. I just want to protect you.” _

_ “You’re so controlling! Let me live my life for once, without you messing it up for me!” _

_ Soobin punctuated his sentence with a slam of the door. Their last conversation. _

* * *

“They killed him.” Is the only thing Soobin hears before he falls to his knees and bursts into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	7. Scene Three, Act Two

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gone to their funeral. Seonghwa had apologised on behalf of the entire police department, but Hongjoong didn’t blame him; it had only been misjudgement after all. Or that’s what Hongjoong liked to tell himself.

Soobin still hadn’t been found and the blue-haired didn’t know what to do. San was dead, Mingi and Jongho were on trial and Seonghwa was on his wits end with pointless leads. He was starting to lose hope.

* * *

Hongjoong’s phone rang twice before he picked up. “Hello?”

_ “I need your help. I found something that could possibly help us find Soobin.” _

Hongjoong stands up from his desk instantly, making him a little dizzy. “Where are you?”

_ “San’s apartment.” _

Hongjoong ends the call and grabs a coat before running out into the bitter cold. He runs to the house as quickly as he can. He only stops when he is outside the door, hands resting on his knees as he bends over to catch his breath.

“That was quick.” Hongjoong looks up to see a certain jet black-haired standing over him. The hallway is empty save for the two outside the door. Seonghwa waits until the blue-haired is breathing properly.

“Do you know the code to get in?” Seonghwa breaks the silence. “Yeah. It’s 0512#.”

“Isn’t that Soobin’s birthday?”

Hongjoong chuckles breathily. “Yeah. San chose it. He says- Sorry,  _ used to say _ that he wanted to be reminded of Soobin while he was in University.” Seonghwa smiled at the younger as he typed in the code, allowing the two of them into the small apartment space.

“Where is his bedroom?” Hongjoong leads Seonghwa to a room in the back of the apartment, opening the door and letting the older in. Seonghwa seems to know what he is doing because as soon as he is in the room, he heads straight for the bed and starts to move it.

“Are you going to help or am I doing this alone?” Hongjoong, with confusion etched onto his features, steps forward and helps move the small bed out of the way. Seonghwa begins to explain what he was doing when they finish. “I was looking over photos of San’s apartment, trying to figure out if we missed anything and then I saw- Ah ha!”

Seonghwa feels along the crack off the wall where the bed had previously been resting. Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa feels for whatever it was and when he finds it the younger’s jaw drops to the floor.

“A door. A fucking door and San never told me.” Hongjoong joins Seonghwa at the entrance and makes one step before Seonghwa tugs him back. “Is it safe? I mean… San probably hid it for a reason right?” Hongjoong just huffed, ignoring the warning.

“Is this even half a reason as to why Soobin is missing, I’m going to do it. No matter how dangerous. For San.” Seonghwa smiled in adoration at the blue-haired and followed him through the door.

* * *

“Where are we?”

The room was dark. One window let in a slither of moonlight. Seonghwa could see two beds in the small amount of light.

“I think we’re in a hotel room...” Hongjoong felt around for a light switch Once located, he turned it on to see that Seonghwa is in fact right. They were standing in a hotel room.

“What the-” He shut up immediately when he heard voices. Seonghwa pulled him away from the door and pushed him into the small bathroom, following shortly after and locking the door. The main door to the room opens and Hongjoong could hear three distinct voices. Both listen in on the conversation.

“We need to figure out how to get out of here. We can’t stay in the other side forever.” Hongjoong stopped for a moment. He was sure he heard of the other side before, but  _ from where _ ?

“I know, but we need to get Soobin back from wherever he teleported to. I know Yeonjun said he would look for him, but...”

“I know what you mean.”

Hongjoong only then realises that the voices are Taehyun, Kai and Beomgyu.  _ How did they get here? Why were they here? _

Hongjoong saw Seonghwa reach for the doorknob, but before he could stop him, Seonghwa was already out the door and he could hear the shriek of Kai when the lack haired had come out of hiding.

“Soobin is here?” Seonghwa stares at the boys and they all nod, affirming their words from before. “What?” Hongjoong asked. How had Soobin gotten  _ here _ ? Beomgyu nodded again. “We found him.” Kai added.

* * *

“Did you… How did you know?” They were on a train now, Yeonjun had found Soobin and sent them the location. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had thought they were in a different world and that had led them to assume that their own phones wouldn’t work.

Beomgyu looked suspiciously at the two oldest. Hongjoong tilted his head, inquisitively. “That we were in the other side?” Beomgyu elaborated, turning to look out of the window as if the tunnel they were temporarily in had become the most interesting thing in the world.

“We didn’t. We found a door in San’s apartment and walked through.” Seonghwa said matter of factly. Taehyun and Kai’s eyes widened in shock. “We found a door in the school swimming pool!” Kai spoke up, half in excitement, half in awe.

The two oldest shared a look and then Seonghwa cleared his throat, ready to speak. “Okay.” Beomgyu turned back from the window. “This is the plan: we get Soobin and Yeonjun back.” Kai nodded his head in affirmation. “We found out what this place is, and then once we figure out how, we leave.”

“I agree with that plan.” Taehyun says. Kai, Hongjoong and Beomgyu all nod and that’s how they all decide on their plan.

If only they know how badly their plan would fail them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


	8. Scene Four, Act One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that i haven't been updating, it's been kind of chaotic and then when i finally had the motivation to write, writer's block hit me and i was stuck, but here is a chapter. It's short, but i hope it will do for now because i don't think i can write more than this at the moment. again, i'm sorry it's so late.

When the five had arrived at the location - a park, it seemed - they were shocked to find, not only Soobin and Yeonjun, but eight other boys as well. They introduced themselves as Chan, Felix, Changbin, Jisung, Minho, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin.

“Soobin.” Seonghwa stepped forward, after his initial shock. “We finally found you.” Soobin stood still, Yeonjun held him securely in his arms as Seonghwa advanced. “Hyung… You’re here. Where- I- Is San hyung alive?” Seonghwa stopped. He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t tell this boy, who was only seventeen, that his brother was dead.

“Just tell me! Don’t tiptoe around it. Is San hyung dead?!” Soobin cried. Yeonjun held onto him tighter and the boy that had been introduced as Felix stepped towards the distressed auburn-haired boy. “Soobin. It’s okay. You need to stay calm.” Seonghwa took a deep breath and looked Soobin in the eye before giving the younger a single head shake. Soobin fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry.” And he was. Just not enough to bring back the one they needed most.

* * *

“There’s only one door left-” Changbin explains. “Okay then, let’s go!” Hongjoong interrupts, “Let’s get out of this place and go home.” Changbin holds a hand up to stop him. “There’s a small problem though.” He pauses. “It scatters you. Yes, you’ll end up in our world, but we will be scattered and we have no idea where each of you will end up.”

“What?! Then how will we get home?” Beomgyu asked. They all just wanted to be back in their own world, with their own families, and their own beds.

“I know a way.” Hongjoong gasps and points a finger towards a figure heading to the group. “It’s you!” The man smiles. No one sees the evilness behind it. “Ah. you remember. Good. Then you’ll remember the tool I gave you.” Hongjoong’s eyes widen. He had completely forgotten about the hourglass that the man had given him.

He pulled it out from his bag, it shimmered as it hit the light from the street lamps. “That will get you home. All you need to say is the word.” He stops and the boys all turn to him, waiting for him to finish explaining. 

“Home.”

* * *

When he entered, the room was empty. It always had been ever since that day, one year ago. He ran his fingers along the drum kit and the guitar as he walked around the room, reminiscing on all the fun times he had here with his brother.

“I miss you.” His phone screen lit up with an unread message. He opened up the app to see one single message. _Soobin is here._

* * *

_ “Today, 15th of March, police officials confirmed that Choi Yeonjun is the killer of the formerly missing seventeen year old, Choi Soobin.” _

* * *

“Yeonjun hyung?” Soobin called out. It had been two days since the false announcement. Soobin wasn’t dead! Why did they think that Yeonjun was the killer? Soobin ran through the woods near Yeonjun’s house. “Yeonjun hyung!” The other three close friends had split and they were all looking around the woods.

Taehyun had been given the east side and he had been searching under every rock and in each nook and cranny, but he came up empty handed, every time. Then he saw a small bit of blue hair.  _ Yeonjun hyung. _ He thought instantly, running closer. “Yeonjun hyung! Choi Yeonjun! I found him!” Taehyun looked to regret doing that.

It was Yeonjun. Wrapped in what seemed to be vines, blood dripped from his head and his fingertips, creating a rather large puddle of said liquid. He sat against a tree, his eyes were open, but they held no light.

“No! Yeonjun hyung!” Soobin ran to Taehyun’s side, having heard the shout from before. “No! Wake up, Yeonjun hyung! You can’t die! You can't!” Soobin broke down. Taehyun held him as the other two caught up to them, witnessing the oldest state.

Kai whimpered at the sight of his eldest hyung, Beomgyu looked away, Taehyun continued to stand still from shock and Soobin sat, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Soobin opened his eyes. He was in the room again. But this time, he was alone. His reflection stared back at him. Just then, something flashed in the corner of his eye and he whipped his head around to see something written on the mirror.  _ Yeonjun died to save you. _ It slowly faded from sight, causing Soobin to almost miss it.

Even after it had disappeared, Soobin continued to stare at the spot. It was almost as if the words were still there, ingrained in the mirror, in his head. “Yeonjun.”

* * *

_ “The police found Choi Yeonjun’s body in the woods near the boy’s house. They also found a note next to his body. It held a simple message.” _

_ ‘I had to die to let Soobin be happy.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is officially the end of 'the other side'. thank you for reading this mess of a story. i hope you guys enjoyed. i don't think i'll ever write a story like this again, but i know that i did enjoy the twists and turns. i tried my hardest! anyway, i will now be focusing on my other story 'our months, our love' because i need to write fluff and i will be continuing with my series 'song prompts', please look forward to it ^_^  
> see you on the other side ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


End file.
